Sept péchés
by Oh-eden
Summary: Tout le monde a ses faiblesses, ses défauts. Les héros, autant que leurs adversaires, ont un péché auquel ils peuvent être associés.
1. Luxure

Bonjour chers lecteurs.

Cette fanfiction sera, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement après avoir lu le titre, consacrée aux sept péchés capitaux. Chaque chapitre en comportera donc un et ils seront placés dans l'ordre du livre d'Eibon, histoire de se la jouer "c'est une fic Soul Eater, on fait comme dans Soul Eater".

Petite particularité cependant, au lieu d'écrire sur le sujet concernant un seul personnage ou juste un par chapitre, je vais écrire sur quatorze d'entre eux. Et oui, comme tout le monde n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir, il y aura dans chaque chapitre une partie sur un des sept protagonistes de Soul Eater et une autre sur un des antagonistes de l'histoire.

Voilà le principe, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Les commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus.

Tout l'univers et les personnages de Soul Eater appartiennent à Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

**Chapitre premier : Luxure**

Le problème de Tsubaki n'était pas exactement qu'elle était perverse mais plutôt qu'elle se sentait perverse. Cette petite nuance créait chez la jeune un complexe qui lui faisait en réaction penser bien plus souvent à ce à quoi elle ne voulait surtout pas penser. Évidemment, chaque fois qu'elle y pensait d'avantage, elle se sentait encore plus perverse.

Se rappeler à chaque reprise qu'il était tout à fait normal pour une adolescente de son âge de s'intéresser à sa sexualité ne suffisait malheureusement pas à la rassurer. Peut-être parce que l'arme humaine n'était pas certaine des limites entre les pensées normales, avouables et celles dépravées.

Elle était partagée entre une curiosité dévorante de tester toutes les choses dont elle avait entendu parlé et une peur, une honte sur la nature de ses propres désirs.

Quand Tsubaki était un peu plus jeune, elle s'était prise de passion pour les œuvres de Hokusai. Bien mal lui en avait pris lorsque récemment elle avait eu envie de se replonger dedans et était tombée sur certaines de ses peintures érotiques. Autant dire que les mots tentacules et poulpe faisaient depuis siffler ses oreilles dès qu'elle les apercevait ou entendait.

Se donner du plaisir lui apportait un certain réconfort passager mais elle avait peur de trop s'y laisser aller. Chaque fois elle en voulait un peu plus, plus longtemps, plus régulièrement. Encore une fois, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux là dedans mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée. L'idée que ses amis puissent apprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait d'imaginer la terrifiait. C'était stupide bien sûr, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils le sachent. À l'exception de Liz, ils lui apparaissaient encore tous comme des enfants aussi Tsubaki avait l'impression de ne pouvoir parler de ce qu'elle ressentait à personne. Pas qu'elle aurait trouvé le courage de s'exprimer s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour, réfuta-t-elle cependant mentalement en y réfléchissant un peu plus.

Des rêves étranges, chaud, doux et piquants à la fois la hantaient et les picotements sous son ventre faisaient presque trembler ses doigts quand elle essayait de retenir sa main d'y plonger. Elle ne réussissait pas souvent et sur le coup, se disait que cela n'était pas si grave mais le lendemain elle s'en voulait à chaque reprise un peu d'avantage. Un assassin se devait de résister à toutes les tentations.

Sans compter que Black Star dormait juste à côté et qu'elle craignait de le réveiller avec le moindre soupir, le moindre gémissement, le moindre mouvement. Paradoxalement, cela l'excitait aussi et son cerveau se lançait dans des scénarios humiliants, quand ils n'étaient pas tout simplement dégradants.

Peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'elle eut une expérience sexuelle avec quelqu'un pour se détendre et calmer ses envies. Malheureusement elle n'était pour le moment intéressée par personne en particulier et ne voulait pas expérimenter juste pour se débarrasser de ses pulsions ; un semblant d'attraction était important à ses yeux. Au fond, elle aimait bien le plaisir solitaire parce qu'il lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans contrainte, elle qui s'accommodait sur tous les autres sujets aux désirs de ses semblables.

Changer son caractère pourrait aussi probablement régler le problème qu'elle croyait provenir en partie de sa timidité. Certaines personnes la connaissant mal l'auraient sûrement traité de prude, ce qu'elle trouvait ironique au vu du tour que prenaient parfois ses fantasmes.

Tsubaki ne voulait pourtant pas exprimer sa libido non plus parce qu'elle se doutait bien qu'on la classerait alors rapidement de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il existait des mots bien tristes, de ceux qui font grincer des dents et monter les larmes aux yeux qu'elle préférait n'entendre jamais être prononcés à son égard.

Alors elle se renfermait dans son silence secret et honteux parce qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment de solution à son petit complexe de luxure.

xxxxxxx

Giricco aimait les besoins simples de la vie : baiser, dormir, manger, déféquer. Parfois pas dans le même ordre.

Satisfaire son corps était un plaisir plus qu'un devoir. Le sexe était le seul parmi ceux-ci qui avait la particularité d'impliquer une autre personne mais la tronçonneuse pouvait se montrer terriblement égoïste dans ces cas là, privilégiant son propre contentement à celui de ses partenaires. L'exception à la règle avait été Arachné, les rares fois où elle l'avait fait demander ; on ne refusait pas ce qu'elle désirait à la reine mère de l'organisation et malgré sa rudesse naturelle, il savait lui obéir et appréciait même son autorité inébranlable. Aussi lui avait-il donné tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, dans ce domaine comme dans un autre.

Le reste du temps cependant, il ne pensait qu'à lui sans honte. Quand il voulait des gorges bien remplies, des bras musclés, des cuisses chaudes et fermes ou des poitrails imberbes il les prenait. Qu'importait le genre, le sexe, la taille, les mensurations, la tronçonneuse savait profiter de tout et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il ne critiquerait pas la marchandise pour rire un peu si l'envie lui prenait ou ne comparerait pas la taille de la sienne avec celle de son voisin –le pauvre lardon avait été doté d'un misérable cure-dent et Giricco prenait un plaisir malsain à tirer sur l'ambulance.

Copuler lui permettait aussi d'être fourni en corps à utiliser pour continuer à survivre, à baiser, à manger une fois ses propres chairs devenues trop vieilles. Attendre la résurrection de sa maitresse et la remise en place d'Arachnophobia ne s'était pas fait sans mal et lui avait demandé beaucoup de patience, chose pour laquelle il ne se serait pas qualifié de franchement apte. Il avait pourtant réussi à traverser les siècles grâce à la magie et si ses pulsions meurtrières s'étaient un peu endormies au passage, le reste était loin d'avoir rouillé.

La première fois dans un nouveau corps, c'était une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus. Découvrir les nouvelles formes, les nouveaux points sensibles et un plaisir neuf à la fois si familier et différent qu'il lui faisait atteindre des orgasmes aux proportions rarement égalées.

Sans compter la vision de l'expression de ceux qui avaient été ses mômes, prêts à se pisser dessus juste avant qu'il ne s'empare de leur corps qui était tout simplement hilarante. Enfin, sauf quand ils se pissaient vraiment dessus et qu'il se sentait comme le dindon de la farce.

Le sadisme et la violence faisaient eux aussi partie intégrante de la vie de Giricco et on pouvait les retrouver autant dans ses combats que ses expériences sexuelles. Après tout, le sexe pouvait aussi s'avérer une guerre pour la domination de l'autre et s'il favorisait souvent les proies faciles, l'arme démoniaque ne rechignait pas contre un défi de temps en temps. Du sang qui perlait au coin d'une lèvre, des morsures, des bleus étaient autant de marques du désir passé que des trophées.

Ses rouages tournaient toujours plus vite dans ces moments alors que la vapeur produite par l'engin se transformait en sueur luisante sur ses muscles. Il jouait des mécaniques, sa scie tressautait sous la pression qui montait encore et encore. Une claque sur les fesses, un soubresaut et deux corps qui s'arquaient concluaient l'acte.

Une fois son œuvre finie, il se retournait sur le côté et s'endormait presque immédiatement, d'un sommeil de plomb, n'accordant aucun intérêt au partenaire qui avait déjà accomplit la seule chose qu'il lui demandait.


	2. Gourmandise

Il est l'heure de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le livre d'Eibon. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Gourmandise**

Les âmes que lui faisait manger Kid n'était pas mauvaises. Elles n'étaient cependant pas spécialement bonnes non plus. Elles n'avaient même en réalité tout simplement aucun goût. Leur texture était intéressante certes, seulement toutes les âmes possédaient cela en commun. Aussi cela ne constituait pas vraiment un point fort réservé aux âmes de la liste de maître Shinigami.

Patty avait déjà goûté à celles qu'on nommait âmes pures. Elle l'avait fait quand Liz ne regardait pas, alors qu'elles vivaient encore à New York et n'avaient pas rencontré Kid. Sa sœur ne savait pas, son meïster ne savait pas. Personne ne savait ou presque, après tout, le Shinigami était censé gouverner en maître total sur le domaine de la mort et des âmes et peut-être connaissait-il donc la vérité. Seulement si c'était le cas, il la cachait alors très bien derrière les grands trous noirs de son masque blanc puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Cela ne dérangeait pas Patty, elle préférait la chose ainsi. Personne ne savait, sauf elle et l'âme qu'elle avait avalé d'un coup, un seul. Oui, elle l'avait gobé comme un œuf cru et elle avait adoré cela.

L'arme démoniaque savait pourtant que ce n'était pas bien maintenant. Pour preuve, elle n'avait pas recommencé.

Cependant, parfois, elle y repensait et tentait de se remémorer le goût unique qui avait assailli ses papilles. Patty adorait les friandises mais rien au monde n'avait un goût aussi particulier et inimitable que celui d'un âme pure, elle aurait put le jurer.

De temps en temps elle s'amusait à jouer l'ignorante qui avait oublié les règles et se faisait gronder par ses partenaires tout en riant à gorge déployée. Leurs réprimandes la rassuraient mais au fond, elle avait peut-être un peu envie de goûter sérieusement aux âmes des victimes laissés sur la route d'apprentis Grand Dévoreurs.

Par des nuits sans lune où l'absence de la lumière de l'astre inquiétait les humains inoffensifs et réveillait des pulsions endormies chez les êtres assoiffés de sang, Patty tentait de se rappeler les sensations éprouvés lorsqu'elle avait passé sa langue contre la masse aux reflets bleutés. Elle, Liz et Kid chassaient des âmes démoniaques comme à leur habitude mais quand la jeune fille pensait à celles qu'elle mangerait ce soir, elle s'imaginait le goût à la fois doux et épicé qu'elle avait jadis pu savourer. Pendant un instant, toutes les saveurs du monde s'étaient déversées dans sa bouche avant de disparaître aussitôt. Bien trop tôt.

Les rares fois où Liz mentionnait leur triste passé et le risque qu'elles aient pris la route du Grand Dévoreur, c'était souvent avec effroi, tristesse et reconnaissance de la chance que le destin leur avait donné. Patty ne s'en était pas rendue compte à l'époque mais sa sœur ainée angoissait alors vraiment sur ce sujet et s'était sentie au bord du gouffre à plusieurs reprise.

Avec le temps, ses souvenirs s'estompaient et un jour, elle n'aurait sûrement plus que son imagination pour se remémorer cette âme unique. Peut-être alors son désir d'y goûter à nouveau disparaitrait totalement. À moins qu'à l'inverse, il ne se mettrait à grandir, encore et encore, que sa gourmandise la dévora de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle partit à la recherche d'âmes pures à dévorer, tout comme elle chassait en cet instant ceux qui les mangeaient.

Quand elle y pensait au calme cependant, cela lui paraissait absurde et peu probable. Elle ne se voyait pas blesser en résultat ses amis juste pour une friandise, aussi gamine puisse-t-elle paraître.

Comme elle s'en doutait, lorsqu'elle avala l'âme du criminel qu'ils venaient de pourfendre, le résultat fut décevant. Tant pis, songea-t-elle en haussant les épaules, une fois son lit rejoint, elle rêverait d'âmes juteuses et sucrées. Puis si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se servirait un festin au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

xxxxxxx

Tout avait commencé avec la première âme qu'il avait mangé. Celle-ci avait été le premier pas vers la chute, vers la course à la puissance et la faim insatiable. Il lui était arrivé à ses débuts d'être effrayé par les actions dans lesquelles il se lançait mais des peurs bien plus profondes et insidieuses l'avaient convaincu que ce n'était qu'un moindre mal pour obtenir plus de puissance et se protéger des autres dangers.

Bien vite, il n'y pensa même plus et sa boussole morale avait cessé de le titiller lorsqu'une âme bleu ciel descendait lentement dans sa gorge. C'était devenu une habitude, une action normale pour lui.

Chaque bouchée lui donnait d'avantage envie de manger et il déchirait les tissus des organes fragiles avec une énergie renouvelée. Une fois son repas terminé, il sentait la puissance se répandre dans ses membres et inspirait profondément. L'air autour de lui rentrait dans ses poumons pour les remplir aussi bien que la nourriture céleste remplissait son ventre et son âme. Puis il expirait lentement et se relevait pour partir, quittant le bain de sang dans lequel il avait plongé ses victimes.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à recommencer.

On le surnommait Grand Dévoreur, un autre signe de sa gourmandise gargantuesque. Les gens le craignaient autant qu'il les craignait. La seule chose qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas là c'était manger avant d'être mangé. Les règles du jeu restaient terriblement simples mais pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher l'effroi de couler dans ses veines à l'idée des pièges qui pouvaient l'attendre, l'atteindre.

Contre le froid, la chair de poule et les tremblotements il n'existait pas énormément de défenses possibles : il lui suffisait de se recouvrir de couches de vêtements des pieds à la tête et de manger pour se réchauffer.

Lorsque Shinigami l'avait découvert et combattu, il avait rêvé de pouvoir dévorer son âme, persuadé qu'il était que cela lui permettrait de chasser définitivement sa terreur immortelle. Cela mettrait probablement aussi fin à l'appétit qui l'habitait d'une manière presque boulimique.

Malgré ses efforts et toutes les âmes qu'il avait avalé, il se retrouva pris au piège dans sa propre peau, la moindre goutte de son sang fut purgée de son corps. À l'intérieur de son sac de chair, il était presque comme mort mais pas tout à fait et le trou dans son estomac causé par la faim fut peu à peu remplacé par une attente sans espoir.

Des centaines d'années se suivirent, tandis qu'enfermé dans sa prison il oubliait la sensation de la famine et jusqu'au goût des âmes et de la nourriture. Sa conscience à moitié endormie, à moitié éteinte ne lui permettait pas de prendre conscience du moindre élément extérieur à sa cellule organique. Le monde tournait sans lui mais cela, il s'en moquait bien puisqu'il avait toujours cherché à être seul.

Seul, il l'était dans ce sac de peau, au chaud et à l'abri aussi mais trop peu vivant pour vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cela n'avait été que quand du sang noir comme du goudron avait pénétré à l'intérieur de sa carapace qu'il avait été à nouveau relié au monde extérieur, au froid et aux humains nuisibles et bruyants.

Il avait fuit, comme il le faisait toujours dans ces cas là.

Du haut du perchoir qu'il avait choisi, à l'écart du reste du monde, il les observait vaguement de loin pour s'assurer qu'on ne viendrait pas le déranger. La peur ne s'était pas encore totalement réinstallée dans ses os mais il la sentait revenir et s'installer lentement, minute par minute. La peau qu'il avait regagné se couvrirait bientôt de chair de poule.

Asura se gratta le ventre. Son estomac gargouilla.


	3. Envie

Encore plus profondément.

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Envie**

Parfois, il enviait ses camarades qui vieilliraient ensembles, tous au même rythme. Kid n'était pas humain. C'était un fait qu'il avait toujours su et compris.

Il n'aurait jamais voulu devenir quelque chose d'autre : être un dieu de la mort était un honneur, une fierté et son unique nature mais il prenait en compte que cela l'éloignait aussi des autres. Des centaines, des milliers d'années plus tard, Kid serait à la tête de Shibusen mais ses amis d'aujourd'hui ne seraient plus là, ses professeurs et mentors encore moins. Il rencontrerait d'autres personnes qui le serviraient comme les élèves de l'école servaient actuellement son père, puis ces nouvelles personnes vieilliraient à leur tour, mourraient et seraient remplacées par d'autres.

Cet enchainement naturel, infini et logique du cycle de la vie possédait une beauté froide, glacée même, qui ne plaisait peut-être pas entièrement à Death the Kid.

Imaginer ses compagnons dépérir et mourir de vieillesse s'avérait parfois bien plus dur que les craintes d'une mort en plein champ de bataille. La douleur d'être celui qui resterait, alors que les autres partiraient avant lui, n'était pas quelque chose que Kid voulait. Cette pensée empreinte d'égoïsme lui faisait honte, lui qui serait le prochain directeur de Shibusen et garant de la sécurité du monde se devait de songer au plus grand bien. L'image d'une série de tombes au nom de ses amis et des décennies qui passeraient encore et encore, émoussant la pierre, ne devait pas le désarçonner.

Malgré tout, la triste vérité résonnait au fond de son cœur asymétrique : il aurait toujours voulu rester avec eux.

Il y avait cependant une exception : les sorcières Kim et Angela dont l durée de vie était à peu près similaire à la sienne. Il ne serait pas entièrement seul.

Malheureusement cela ne constituait qu'une maigre consolation, il connaissait à peine Angela et même s'il appréciait Kim, elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Liz ou Patty. Un jour peut-être, lorsque le temps les aurait rapprochés, il les considérerait alors comme des proches aussi précieuses que ses partenaires, seulement d'une manière différente mais pour le moment il ne savait rien du futur.

Au moins, s'il avait put grandir au même rythme que ses plus proches amis, peut-être cette poussée de jalousie aurait-elle été atténuée. Malheureusement, il garderait encore une apparence d'adolescent des années après que Maka et Black Star aient atteint l'âge adulte. Il se demandait s'il se cacherait alors derrière un masque semblable à celui de son père pour ne pas montrer ce visage si juvénile comparé à ceux qui avaient un jour étudié dans la même salle de classe.

Certains d'entre eux rencontreraient une personne avec laquelle ils tomberaient amoureux et avec qui ils passeraient le restant de leurs jours, loin de lui. Peut-être même auraient-ils des enfants qui grandiraient à leur tour et se lanceraient sur leurs propres chemins, en digne héritage de leurs parents.

Kid pourrait et ne pourrait à la fois pas avoir d'enfant. Certes, il lui serait possible de créer un fragment de lui même tout comme l'avait fait son père mais celui-ci évoluerait en un clone, un être identique à lui. Une copie parfaite dont le mode de pensé grandirait peut-être différemment mais nullement une nouvelle créature à la surface du monde. Un pastiche d'être humain.

Au fond, il était comme cette fleur à l'intérieur du champ magnétique formé par l'Infusio ; l'énergie qui grandissait en lui venait de son ancienne version, du Shinigami actuel, qui perdait peu à peu ce qu'il lui donnait. Plus son père lui passait le pouvoir qu'il possédait, plus Death the Kid se rapprochait de l'état de Dieu de la mort accompli et maître Shinigami du néant de la fleur désintégrée. Il ne pouvait en exister qu'un, entre eux deux, parfaitement complet dans ce monde. Le cycle parfait aurait bientôt achevé son tour et Kid n'était même pas aussi triste qu'il l'aurait cru au début, car cela était dans l'ordre des choses.

Les humains possédaient eux aussi leurs propres cycles mais ceux-ci étaient bien plus complexes, confus, hasardeux et asymétriques. Tout changeait constamment, rien ne pouvait jamais devenir parfaitement semblable à ce qui avait été auparavant. Contrairement à lui.

Lui qui avait voulu détruire toute imperfection sur Terre jalousait peut-être ce défaut en vérité.

xxxxxxx

La première chose qu'elle avait reproché à Médusa de faire, c'était d'être née.

Sa sœur avait détruit son statut de fille unique et lui avait volé par la même occasion une part de l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Arachné l'avait détesté pour cela.

Shaula Gorgon était ensuite à son tour venue au monde mais personne n'y avait pas prêté un grand intérêt, le mal avait déjà été produit, sa possession déjà détruite par une et une seule coupable.

La seconde chose et la pire qui l'avait enragée avait été son caractère. Dès son enfance, Médusa avait possédé un grand esprit d'indépendance. L'aînée des Gorgon avait eu beau la manipuler à plusieurs reprises, sa sœur finissait par échapper à son emprise un jour ou l'autre. Au départ cela n'avait été que des petits jeux mais Arachné était très mauvaise perdante et sa rancœur ne cessait de croître devant les regards vaguement ennuyés, vaguement agacé de sa petite sœur qui ne semblait même pas particulièrement fière de ses capacités et de sa nature impressionnante. Tout au plus ricanait-elle parfois légèrement devant la rage grimpante d'Arachné.

Elle n'était pas sûre au fond de ce qui avait démarré cette compétitivité obsessive, alors elle reprochait cela à l'être de Médusa tout entier.

Sa sœur aillant un talent particulier et une grande appréciation pour tout ce qui touchait à la science, Arachné avait essayé de la doubler sur ce terrain. La sorcière s'était entourée des meilleurs chercheurs et avait fait de son mieux pour que son nom soit connu de tous mais au final le grand exploit qu'elle s'était approprié n'était qu'un mensonge que sa sœur finirait par découvrir des centaines d'années plus tard.

Ne lui restait plus que sa capacité à charmer les gens et à leur offrir ce qu'ils désiraient pour mieux les contrôler. Médusa avait beau se dépêtrer de la toile dans laquelle l'araignée la projetait, elle finissait toujours par y retomber un jour où l'autre à cause d'une nouvelle manigance de son aînée. Arachné en avait donc conclu que cela en serait ainsi toute sa vie et que maintenir sa sœur sous son contrôle serait l'équivalent d'une victoire totale : les découvertes de Médusa, ses triomphes, seraient les siens par extension puisqu'elle les obtiendrait sous ses ordres. Elle serait toujours et à jamais au dessus d'elle.

Ce fut avec ce plan en tête qu'elle invita sa sœur à rejoindre l'équipe scientifique de son organisation, pour l'enfermer définitivement entre les fils blancs de la toile géante qu'elle tissait et tirer parti de ses profits.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte que chaque manipulation en apprenait chaque fois d'avantage à Médusa sur ses méthodes et que la sorcière assimilait très vite les principes. Bientôt, Arachné récolta ce qu'elle avait semé et fut elle même prisonnière des anneaux du serpent au pire des moments, dans la pire des trahisons possibles.

Son échec lui coûta huit cents ans. Huit siècles entiers sous la forme de milliers d'araignées dispersées à travers le monde à attendre le moment propice et à regarder la Terre se mettre à tourner sous la coupe de Shinigami. L'idée qu'on la surnommait encore l'Hérétique lui semblait ridicule ; elle avait en effet créé les armes démoniaques mais c'était Médusa qui les avait fait tomber dans les mains de leur plus grand adversaire en lui arrachant le pouvoir pour satisfaire son esprit rebelle.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle s'attelait maintenant à ramener à la vie un Grand Dévoreur pour plonger le monde dans le chaos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, cette action lui donnait l'occasion idéale pour revenir sur le devant de la scène en profitant de l'explosion de folie provoquée.

Que Médusa ait miraculeusement survécu à son plan suicidaire ne faisait qu'arranger les choses puisqu'elle pourrait par la même occasion se venger. Arachné ne comptait pas la tuer, parce que sa sœur ne craignait pas la mort et que c'eut été une punition trop douce.

Elle la piégerait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper. Surtout, elle ne lui laisserait pas croire une seconde qu'elle l'avait dépassé dans le domaine de la manipulation où elle excellait. Ensuite elle l'emprisonnerait dans sa toile gluante jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus la force nécessaire pour bouger et serait forcé d'attendre, inerte, sans le moindre espoir de pouvoir s'en sortir un jour et d'aller à l'air libre pour s'activer à toutes ces activités qu'elle adorait et pour lesquelles elle était si douée.

Peut-être serait-elle généreuse et qu'elle l'achèverait après quelques millions d'années d'enfermement mais pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était conquérir le monde et le montrer à une Médusa impuissante.


	4. Colère

Déjà la moitié.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Colère**

Le monde était rempli d'injustices, de criminels qui restaient impunis, d'innocents qui étaient pris dans des tragédies. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse y faire.

Maka détestait ces injustices. Ou peut-être détestait-elle surtout sa propre impuissance.

Certains préjudices avaient lieu là où personne ne pouvait en témoigner, d'autres s'étaient déroulés sous ses propres yeux. Les cruautés universelles l'attristaient et l'impossibilité d'y changer quoi que ce soit transformait cette tristesse en rage.

Dans ces situations, elle se découvrait une colère à l'égard du monde entier.

Les soldats de Shibusen étaient supposés protéger les innocents et punir les criminels mais cela ne semblait pas être suffisant pour régler tous les problèmes. Il aurait fallu qu'il n'y ai jamais eu de mauvaises personnes, ces personnes cruelles sans aucune empathie pour leurs semblables. Alors ils n'auraient jamais eu à se battre et les victimes n'auraient jamais eu à souffrir.

Quand elle était petite, elle rêvait de devenir un héros de la justice. Un rêve aussi simple que la justice était compliquée et faillible.

En un sens, son but était né de l'injustice du monde.

Mots cruels, mensonges, l'humanité serait bien meilleure sans eux songeait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait témoin de ces infamies.

Parfois, quand la nuit était tombée, que la journée s'achevait et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Maka versait quelques larmes amères et honteuses en mémoire de ses échecs passés, de ceux à venir et des malheurs auxquels elle n'assisterait jamais mais qui se dérouleraient pourtant bien, dans l'ombre.

La plupart du temps cependant, elle laissait sa rage remonter à la surface et s'exprimer dans ses gestes et ses coups de poing, de pied ou de faux. Soul disait qu'elle était violente et c'était peut-être vrai au fond. À chaque combat elle tentait d'évacuer cette pression qui montait en elle, ce mélange de colère et de désespoir qui rendait ses attaques lourdes et empruntes de fureur.

Elle était censée abattre la justice sur les criminels mais il lui arrivait de se laisser envahir par le besoin, le désir de vengeance. Pour les innocents, les victimes, pour Crona elle se sentait presque prête à devenir une bête revancharde assoiffée de sang.

Maka savait pourtant que ces actions ne l'amèneraient nulle-part. Punir les monstres ne rendrait pas la vie aux victimes, ni leur puretés aux innocents tâchés de noir. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était satisfaire son égo blessé, chasser la sensation d'impuissance en se disant qu'elle agissait pour le bien. Elle se remémorait alors le chevalier d'une histoire, souillé par le sang sombre du démon-serpent qui l'avait aspergé lorsqu'il l'avait vaincu et condamné à devenir lui-même un démon.

Il lui fallait abandonner sa haine, oublier ses sentiments égoïstes et ne plus se dévouer qu'à sa mission. Les coups de faux lancés avec la froideur et la sévérité du devoir lui semblaient pourtant bien faibles par rapport à ceux assénés avec la rage mordante, brûlante et aussi destructrice qu'un volcan en éruption que prodiguait la colère.

Ange de la Mort, Maka ne devait faire aucune distinction entre les âmes qu'elle fauchait. Une âme saine reposait dans un corps et un esprit sain. Un tempérament colérique pouvait facilement mener à la folie si on ne se surveillait pas lors d'un combat particulièrement difficile et émotif. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas en temps normal de servir des pilonnages spéciaux à coup de livres à ses camarades quand ils faisaient les imbéciles ; il s'agissait de situations totalement différentes alors cela ne comptait pas et ils l'avaient de toute façon bien souvent mérité.

Seulement, parfois, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se relâcher totalement. Laisser sa haine grimper jusqu'au point de non-retour et ne plus se retenir. Parfois, elle-même était la victime et il lui paraissait normal d'avoir le droit d'être celle qui infligerait son châtiment à celui, à celle, qui l'avaient ainsi trompée. Se laisser aller une fois, c'était pourtant ouvrir la porte à d'autres exceptions qui se transformeraient ensuite en cas communs. Alors elle fermait les vannes, elle se ravisait au dernier moment et étouffait sa colère, se disait que son adversaire n'en valait pas la peine.

Un jour peut-être, elle passerait le point de non-retour et fracasserait le crâne de la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus en ce monde avec toute la rage qu'elle avait contenue au cours des milliers de batailles qui auraient précédé celle là. Cela ne détruirait pas le mal qui rongeait le monde et ne la ferait même pas se sentir mieux sur le long terme, même si elle essayait parfois de se dire le contraire.

Maka ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter et d'attendre ce jour avec une impatience malsaine.

xxxxxxx

Elle adorait le monde pour toutes les expériences qu'il offrait mais parfois, la manière dont il évoluait –ou plus exactement, n'évoluait pas– la remplissait de rancœur.

Médusa avait observé l'univers qui l'entourait depuis des centaines d'années et en était rapidement arrivée à une conclusion : la seule constante nécessaire était le changement. Le monde tournait et les créatures qui le peuplaient devaient tourner avec lui ou bien mourir pour laisser leur place aux générations suivantes.

La sorcière n'avait à la base rien contre les créatures à l'espérance de vie sur-développée qui traversaient les siècles mais elle avait remarqué une tendance chez ses semblables et chez ces satanés dieux de la mort à se reposer sur leurs lauriers et ne faire aucun effort pour améliorer, changer les choses. Les magiciennes vivaient dans le passé, Eibon avait pris sa retraite au lieu de participer à la progression de la science et Shinigami maintenait un statu quo sur l'ensemble de la Terre grâce à son influence. Bref, les continents étaient prisonniers d'un état de stagnation qui avait lentement et mollement envahit le monde entier et personne n'agissait pour les rammener dans la bonne direction. Comme quoi on ne pouvait décidément pas faire confiance ou compter sur les autres et on n'était jamais mieux servit que par soi même. Il ne restait donc à Médusa plus qu'à agir pour apaiser sa colère à l'égard de la situation.

Premièrement, elle viserait Shinigami. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui et ses règles idiotes si les scientifiques comme elle se retrouvaient à devoir mener leurs projets dans l'illégalité, au fond de misérables laboratoires secrets et sans subventions ou sponsors pour financer leurs expériences pourtant nécessaires à l'évolution du monde.

Les fanatiques répétaient toujours qu'il fallait craindre la colère des Dieux mais qu'en était-il de sa fureur à elle ? Aussi puissants que soient ses pouvoirs, un Dieu n'était rien contre un non-croyant. Elle leur montrerait ce qu'il en coutait de prendre son monde adoré en otage pour le laisser pourrir misérablement au lieu de le laisser fleurir.

Elle les haïssait tous, ces comploteurs qui cherchaient à arracher leur part du gâteau tandis que les criminels de basse-cour se battaient pitoyablement pour les dernières miettes. Plus que tout, elle méprisait Eibon, ce grand architecte ensorceleur qui se voulait incarnation de la folie du savoir mais avait abandonné ses recherches et fuit le domaine qu'il aurait du poursuivre toute sa vie. Quel bel exemple il faisait pour tous ceux qui espéraient percer les secrets du monde.

Médusa découvrait un peu plus chaque jour à quel point elle trouvait les gens lâches et paresseux mais jamais cela ne cessait de la surprendre ou de la faire enrager. Quelle faiblesse d'esprit ils possédaient, pour qu'un rien les déconcentra, les fit quitter le chemin sur lequel ils s'étaient engagés et arrêter leurs travaux. Ils avaient tellement peur de l'avenir qu'ils en étaient paralysés et ne se rendaient pas compte que s'ils ne le faisaient pas venir à eux, le futur resterait hors de portée.

Les humains ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, décidément. Leur durée de vie était bien trop courte pour qu'il puissent comprendre le temps qui filait sous leurs doigts, qu'ils gâchaient sans arrêt. Médusa avait pitié d'eux –les auraient presque envié, parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la douleur de voir le monde tourner sans pour autant avancer durant des siècles– et tremblait de colère devant leur stupidité. Ils se faisaient mener par le bout du nez par Shibusen et Shinigami qui se positionnait en bon berger laissant paître ses moutons dans le même champ minuscule et insignifiant pour le restant de l'éternité.

Puis il y avait les menteurs, ceux qui comme Arachné s'appropriaient les rares bienfaits apportés par d'autres scientifiques pour pouvoir prendre de l'importance. Des parasites dont la sorcière se débarrasserait en combattant le feu par le feu, avec sa rage comme combustible. Après tout, elle-même était une très bonne menteuse et quand il s'agissait de manipulation, elle était au moins aussi douée que son aînée. Seulement, elle utiliserait ses talents au service de la science, pas pour la ralentir ou pour ses propres intérêts.

L'unique constante de l'univers viendrait, que ces immortels le veuillent ou non. La Terre n'avait pas besoin de dieux et autres créatures supérieures si ceux-ci n'utilisaient pas leurs dons dans son sens. Bien sûr, elle-même devrait mourir un jour, cela allait dans le sens de l'évolution. On naissait, vivait, mourait et la sorcière s'y était préparée. Elle ne craignait ou détestait ni Shinigami ni la mort. Médusait ferait progresser le monde aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait avec le temps qui lui était donné et quand il lui faudrait partir, la sorcière serait sûre de le faire avec une explosion finale aussi puissante que la fureur qu'elle renfermait.


	5. Orgueil

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal hésité sur le choix de l'antagoniste à utiliser, entre Shaula Gorgon et Justin Law.

Je l'ai écrit plus tôt que prévu, dans un sursaut de motivation donc autant le poster maintenant.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Orgueil**

Black Star était la personne la plus importante au monde. Nombre de gens favorisaient leurs propres besoin avant ceux des autres, considérant que chacun devait d'abord s'occuper de soi-même avant d'être en mesure d'aider leurs semblables mais Black Star poussait la réflexion à un autre niveau. Pour lui, les autres devaient eux aussi s'occuper de lui avant de penser à eux.

Il aimait l'attention et surtout il s'aimait lui-même à un tel point qu'il lui semblait évident que tout le monde fut d'accord sur le fait qu'il était un être exceptionnel. Du niveau d'un Dieu, non, encore plus fort qu'un Dieu !

Parfois, Black Star avait du mal à déterminer jusqu'où montait sa force, son génie et son talent inné. Quand même lui n'arrivait pas à voir ses limites, il se doutait bien que les autres serait, eux, éblouis par son charisme. Il ne leur en voulait pas le moins du monde, après tout, il se sentait lui aussi impressionné de temps à autre par sa fabuleuse personnalité et n'osait alors plus se regarder dans la glace de peur de tomber amoureux.

Voilà pourquoi cela ne dérangeait pas tant que ça Black Star quand on l'ignorait ou le fuyait ; il était trop en avance sur son temps, son être trop lumineux pour que ces simples mortels puissent le supporter. Alors il les laissait partir le sourire aux lèvres, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que d''un autre témoignage de sa popularité. Les gens le connaissaient, les gens réagissaient quand il approchait.

Toujours était-il qu'il aurait bien voulu que ces pauvres fans se débarrassent une bonne fois pour toute de leur timidité pour venir lui demander un autographe.

Heureusement, il y avait Tsubaki. Sa partenaire réunissait tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir besoin chez une arme, et plus encore. Elle l'écoutait, s'occupait de ses besoins, cuisinait, nettoyait derrière lui, s'occupait de calmer les misérables qu'il avait offensé. Tout cela l'occupait grandement et ne manquait pas de la fatiguer de temps à autre mais Tsubaki se plaignait rarement et quand elle le faisait, c'était d'un ton de celle qui à l'habitude d'être ignorée et que Black Star se sentait libre de prendre ou ne pas prendre en compte, selon ses humeurs. Surtout, elle était une arme très spéciale pour un gars très spécial comme lui.

Aussi, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes tant que personne ne cherchait à lui piquer l'attention qu'il méritait et dont il profitait à chaque seconde. Certaines personnes n'avaient vraiment aucun tact ni une once d'intelligence et ne comprenaient pas que si le soleil était si brillant, c'était bien parce qu'il était le seul à illuminer le ciel ! Les petits troubles-fêtes qui dérangeaient sa routine, Black Star les envoyait paître à l'ombre, tout comme l'astre dans le ciel avalait les météorites agaçantes qui passaient à proximité.

Quand on lui demandait s'il n'était pas un peu trop narcissique ou orgueilleux, Black Star se contentait de rire un grand coup et de hausser les épaules. Il était juste fidèle à sa nature. Agir autrement aurait été bizarre et absurde, comme si la pluie se mettait à sécher les gens au lieu de les mouiller.

Et oui, Black Star se comparait souvent aux éléments naturels, après tout, lui même était une force de la nature, ces exemples lui semblaient parfaits pour expliquer sa grandiloquence aux quelques ploucs malchanceux qui n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler de lui.

Malgré tous les points qui rendaient quasiment impossible une quelconque remise en question de son mode de vie à Black Star, il y avait dans ce vaste univers une technique qui marchait à coup sûr pour lui faire fermer son clapet.

Il suffisait de comparer l'étendue de son ambition à l'orgueil d'Excalibur.

Oh, évidemment, l'effet ne durait que quelques instants et après coup, l'assassin hurlait de rage devant l'affront mais l'expression qui apparaissait sur son visage et le moment de silence qui précédaient l'explosion valaient bien le prix, ses amis –qui étaient de très mauvais amis, toujours à refuser d'accepter son autographe– pouvaient le garantir.

xxxxxxx

Dans les contes, la benjamine était presque toujours l'héroïne, la sœur la plus importante. Dans la vraie vie, Shaula Gorgon avait plutôt l'impression d'être oubliée à la moindre occasion. Ses aînées l'ignoraient régulièrement et le reste de sa famille avait visiblement des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de la petite dernière.

Quand il fallait complimenter les enfants sur leurs progrès en magie, Arachné recevait la plupart des félicitations et l'on en distribuait avec une moindre mesure et une certaine distance à Médusa, parce qu'il y avait un on ne sait quoi chez cette petite sorcière qui donnait des frissons même à quelques adultes. Shaula pouvait se considérer heureuse quand elle récupérait les miettes.

C'était tellement injuste, tout cela arrivait uniquement parce qu'elle était la dernière née et avait donc un peu de retard sur ses deux sœurs. Shaula savait que si elle avait eu autant d'années à sa disposition, elle les aurait dépassées à coup sûr.

Elle méritait de l'attention, pour tous ses efforts afin de devenir la meilleure des Gorgon, une héritière qui porterait ce nom ancien de sorcières craintes et honnies avec honneur, avec fierté. Médusa n'accordait de toute évidence aucun intérêt à la notion de famille et Arachné cherchait seulement à profiter des petits avantages que cela lui donnait dans le cercles des sorcières, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa propre petite gloire.

Il était entièrement juste et normal que le titre alla à celle qui s'inquiétait du renom de la maisonnée toute entière. Shaula aimait sa famille ou du moins l'idéal qu'elle s'en faisait et était fière d'en faire partie. Elle savait, du plus profond de son être, qu'elle était le meilleur choix.

Les comportements d'Arachné et Médusa lui donnèrent raison ; les deux sorcières quittèrent bien vite le logis dès qu'elles furent assez grandes pour se lancer à la poursuite de leurs ambitions et il ne resta plus qu'elle pour s'occuper de la maison. L'impression d'avoir été laissée en arrière la picotait de temps en temps mais elle était bien vite noyée sous les tâches que lui demandaient son héritage et dont elle s'acquittait la tête haute, souriant sous les compliments et remerciements.

Un jour, Arachné revint pourtant la voir, tout miel et tout sourire, pour lui parler de son petit projet d'organisation qu'elle nourrissait depuis longtemps et qui avait commencé à bien grandir depuis quelques années. Shaula savait de quoi il s'agissait évidemment et voyant immédiatement où sa sœur ainée voulait en venir, elle la mit à la porte sans autre forme de procès.

Le toupet de la sorcière araignée provoqua chez elle une crise de rage l'espace de quelques heures. La sorcière voulait utiliser Shaula à ses fins comme un simple faire-valoir et profiter d'elle, la condamnant à rester dans son ombre pour l'éternité mais la benjamine n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, loin de là. Si Arachné l'avait crue assez naïve pour la faire rentrer dans sa toile avec ses jolis mots, elle était bien stupide. Shaula ne se laisserait pas manipuler ainsi, elle valait bien mieux que ça. Bien mieux que les deux autres Gorgon réunies.

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, sa sœur périt face à Shinigami quelques années plus tard. Arachné avait pensé pouvoir le vaincre avec son petit groupe de fanatiques mais apparemment, le charisme ne faisait pas tout. Contrairement à son aînée, Shaula s'était rigoureusement entrainée et instruite pour rattraper ses années de retard. Elle s'était imposée un idéal de perfection qu'elle avait tout fait pour atteindre et devenir une sorcière accomplie. Shaula avait de quoi être fière.

Quant à Médusa, elle disparut mystérieusement en même temps qu'Arachné, sans que quiconque d'autre que la famille Gorgon n'ait put apprendre son nom. Une fin dans l'oubli, misérable, se disait Shaula qui la prenait vaguement en pitié tout en riant intérieurement d'avoir enfin sa vengeance, son heure de gloire au soleil maintenant que ses aînées étaient sur le banc de touche. La sorcière avait eu raison depuis le tout début, avait choisi le bon chemin. Quel dommage que ses sœurs ne s'en soient pas rendues compte assez tôt, elle aurait peut-être accepté de leur jeter quelques miettes de son empire, pour le plaisir de les voir se battre avec.

Les siècles ayant passés, Shaula avait fait fleurir ses richesses et se trouvait maintenant accompagnée d'un grand nombre de serviteurs et malfrats à ses ordres. L'orgueil et l'ivresse du pouvoir lui montant à la tête, elle se sentait presque prête à aller à son tour affronter Shinigami. Réussir là où ses sœurs avaient échoué, il y avait là quelque chose de poétique, tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Joyeusement, elle commença à former des plans extravagants dans sa tête, se félicitant de sa patience et de son ingéniosité, observant les forces actuelles de Shinigami sans prêter la moindre attention à la nouvelle infirmière de Shibusen.


	6. Paresse

Plus qu'un dernier chapitre après celui-ci.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre six : Paresse**

Soul n'aimait pas avoir à se mettre en avant. Il avait toujours préféré rester dans son coin et faire les choses à son rythme. Quand on montrait aux autres ce qu'on savait faire, ils commençaient à attendre des choses de vous, parfois plus que ce que lui pensait pouvoir donner.

Avoir un comportement apathique, renfermé, c'était plus facile et beaucoup considéraient cela assez mystérieux, classe. Cool.

Il gardait une certaine présence sans avoir à se fatiguer ou s'inquiéter de décevoir. Cela lui plaisait, le satisfaisait. Soul ne voulait pas être un chef de groupe, quelqu'un d'influent, il se contenterait de suivre dans les traces des meneurs et de sourire ensuite doucement avec eux de leurs succès. Tout était bien ainsi. Tout était plus simple quand il n'avait pas à réfléchir à la direction qu'il prenait.

Rester détaché, simple, rejeter les complications était un mode de vie comme un autre mais sa conscience lui rappelait souvent que sa manière d'agir était lâche. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas s'exprimer un peu de temps en temps ; il avait juste trop peur de le faire, peur des conséquences, des attentes, peur de décevoir.

Soul ne serait jamais un génie, ne l'avait jamais été. Les surdoués comme son frère brilleraient au firmament tandis que lui resterait sagement dans l'obscurité à laquelle il appartenait. La pièce du petit démon lui convenait parfaitement, sombre et calfeutrée, isolée de tout. À l'intérieur, il ne pouvait plus se mentir, il était le pianiste qui ne jouait pas. Le paresseux incapable de faire des efforts car trop aveuglé par la lumière des génies autour de lui. Là, sa mauvaise conscience pouvait le taquiner jusqu'à plus soif.

De temps en temps, il se rappelait le sortilège qu'Arachné leur avait lancé. Se remémorait le poids de ses membres de marionnette en bois, la peur languissante de ne pouvoir se lever et son incapacité à bouger. Il s'était laissé allé, laissé tombé, avait chuté peu à peu dans le gouffre infini du vide sans trouver la force de caractère, la force d'esprit de se redresser. Quand les fils de l'araignée étaient descendus jusqu'à lui, il avait exulté, il avait connu la joie ultime de se sentir sauvé et une reconnaissance immortelle à l'idée d'être manipulé, simplement parce que grâce à elle il pouvait enfin se tenir debout.

C'était le coup de paume de Maka qui l'avait sauvé et condamné en même temps ; parce qu'elle n'était pas arrivée assez tôt, parce qu'il ne s'était pas sauvé lui-même avant. Confronté à la situation sans échappatoire causé par le sortilège, il avait vu son vrai lui, aussi laid qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé.

Alors, parce que ce lui d'hier était détestable, il se promettait maintenant de devenir meilleur demain.

Demain, répétait le petit démon, mais le demain d'aujourd'hui ou le demain de demain ?

Il avait beau se répéter encore et encore qu'il ferait mieux, chaque fois c'était au futur qu'il le disait, chaque fois il repoussait à plus tard. Ses élans de motivations restaient dissimulés sous son flegme de leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort lente et pitoyable.

Exprimer ses émotions lui donnait l'impression d'être faible au début mais maintenant, devoir les mettre à jour était une plaie tellement il s'était habitué à sa confortable attitude froide et ennuyée. Il se sentait comme engourdi dans du coton, doucement enveloppé dans un linceul qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter.

Jamais triste, jamais content, jamais en colère, ricanait le petit démon. Parfois, quand il se plongeait profondément dans une séance d'auto-apitoiement, Soul n'était plus trop sûr de la vérité. Son alter ego était-il la folie, cherchant à le pousser à commettre l'interdit ou était-il simplement en train de chercher à le réveiller de sa torpeur, à le sauver de l'abysse profond dans laquelle il s'enfonçait ?

Quelle importance au final ? Il ne faisait que perdre son temps à réfléchir à des choses inutiles sur lesquelles déprimer. Soul ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais ce fauteuil rouge était terriblement douillet, il pouvait bien y rester quelques minutes de plus pour se reposer, il n'aurait qu'à ignorer les gesticulations de sa mauvaise conscience.

xxxxxxx

Crona obéissait aux ordres, aujourd'hui comme hier. Tout allait mieux quand il lui fallait juste suivre des directives. Prendre des choix ammenait des doutes, des regrets, des responsabilités. Heureusement, Ragnarok était constamment à ses côtés pour lui rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'il était possible de faire. Il était un peu comme son guide, même s'il était aussi terriblement immature et méchant.

Crona avait toujours suivit madame Médusa parce que Ragnarok la suivait et que Crona n'aurait pas put vivre sans elle. L'enfant pensait que tous les gens naissaient avec un but précis, parce que ce serait trop triste sinon, d'être là dans le monde sans avoir aucun destin. Ce serait comme se noyer dans une mer d'incertitude. Le destin de Crona avait été tracé depuis sa naissance, Médusa avait prévu de grandes choses. Médusa semblait avoir des plans pour tout et cela rassurait Crona qui se savait entre de bonnes mains. Avec sa mère, l'enfant n'aurait jamais à craindre des répercussions ou l'idée de se retrouver sans but, de se perdre à jamais dans le vaste monde comme une poupée de chiffon oubliée sur le banc d'une gare.

En rencontrant Maka, Crona avait prit connaissance d'un nouvel angle de vision de la vie. Médusa disparut du centre du plateau pendant quelques temps temps. Les règles du jeu changèrent mais il lui suffisait d'écouter ce que disait sa nouvelle amie pour ne pas faire d'erreurs.

Les gens de Shibusen lui disaient que sa mère l'utilisait et projetait de l'abandonner mais Crona savait qu'ils n'avaient juste pas conscience du véritable but de la sorcière. De toute manière, cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, Crona se contentait de se laisser bercer par la douce voix de Maka.

Cependant, Médusa avait survécut et le fit bien vite savoir à son enfant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Crona se retrouva à avoir conscience de devoir faire un choix. Rien que l'idée l'effrayait horriblement. Maka, madame Marie et tous les autres étaient tellements gentils mais Crona avait toujours, toujours, toujours obéit à Médusa auparavant. C'était une règle immuable de sa vie et ignorer sa mère aurait été comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

Crona ne pouvait pas faire cela, ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Shibusen lui demandait d'avoir une morale, d'aider son prochain mais madame Médusa avait justement besoin d'aide et lui obéir était bien plus facile. Crona plongea le serpent noir dans la tasse de café.

Le coût de la trahison se mit alors à ronger son cœur, lentement, terriblement. La douleur de la responsabilité était plus dure encore que Crona ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Médusa lui dit qu'elle pourrait la faire partir, Crona la supplia de le faire.

Oublier était plus simple, un soulagement pour son âme noire et triste. À quoi bon se remémorrer la chaleur de Maka Albarn si ce souvenir ne lui causait que douleur ? Crona n'en voulait pas, le rejetait.

Obéir aux ordres et ne rien ressentir était tout ce qui lui suffisait. La seule chose qui grandirait à l'intérieur de la lame damnée serait sa puissance, Crona ne voulait rien de plus –ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Tout allait bien jusqu'au dernier dîner avec Médusa. Cela n'avait pas été sa mère. Tout n'avait été qu'un simulacre et Crona avait tenté de la faire disparaître pour oublier à nouveau. La sorcière avait accomplit son but mais cela impliquait de laisser Crona sans plus personne pour lui donner des ordres. Sans directes, la poupée de chiffon tombait sur le sol de la gare et se faisait écraser par les chaussures des passants. Son destin ne pouvait pas être aussi misérable.

Crona appela Ragnarok mais seul un grognement sourd lui répondit. Comme s'il y avait un trou dans son estomac. Alors l'enfant se précipita vers le coin du mur avec son oreiller et tenta de s'endormir. Dormir d'un sommeil de plomp et oublier.


	7. Avarice

Voici donc enfin le dernier chapitre. Tout à une fin et ce fut un petit projet intéressant à mon goût.

Un petit mot, un commentaire, une critique, vos impressions sur ce recueil particulier ? Ce serait intéressant d'avoir des retours. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Avarice**

Quand on vivait sans famille, sans personne pour vous élever ni s'occuper de vos besoins, l'argent devenait vite le seul pouvoir à prendre en compte.

En grandissant dans les rues mal famées de New York, avec une petite sœur à sa charge, Liz avait apprit cela encore plus rapidement. Chaque billet comptait et elle se rongeait les sangs chaque jour sur les dépenses et les gains qu'elle faisait. Malheureusement, l'arme démoniaque n'était qu'un adolescente quand sa mère était morte et n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer ses économies. Elizabeth ne possédait pas de compte en banque, n'avait pas les moyens d'obtenir des renseignements et ne savait de toute manière même pas à qui elle pouvait s'adresser. Tout ce dont la jeune fille avait conscience c'était que si elle appelait à l'aide, les chances étaient grandes pour qu'on la sépara de sa jeune sœur et envoya celle-ci dans un orphelinat ou sous la garde d'autres adultes.

C'était la dernière chose que Liz voulait voir arriver.

Parce que si Patty pouvait être considérée comme un poids qui la ralentissait, une bouche de plus à nourrir, la benjamine était aussi la seule bonne pensée qui revenait constamment à l'esprit de sa sœur. Quand elle se glissait la nuit sous la couette à ses côtés et que ses rêves n'étaient pas rempli de vert, d'argent et de tout ce qu'elle aurait put acheter avec –nourriture, vêtements, médicaments, protection, confort– elle pensait à la joyeuse, l'innocente gamine aux court cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pétillants. Patty n'avait qu'elle et elle n'avait que Patty.

Les deux sœurs possédaient certes quelques papiers et des cartes d'identité mais pour la majorité du monde, Liz avait l'impression qu'elle n'existait tout simplement pas. Le seul argent qu'elle pouvait obtenir –légalement ou non– était en liquide ce qui s'avérait difficile à économiser, à sauvegarder et donc à conserver.

L'aînée des sœurs Thompson pouvait généralement bien nourrir sa cadette et pourvoir à ses besoins généraux voir même de temps en temps lui acheter de jolis vêtements mais elle n'était pas capable de lui fournir une maison douillette, un abri confortable, rassurant et constant. En cas d'accident, payer les frais d'hôpitaux les auraient ruinées et elles ne pouvaient se permettre de s'endetter. Elles auraient alors été forcées de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le monde de la criminalité. Liz ne voulait pas que l'innocence d'enfant de sa sœurette soit d'avantage détruire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

De plus, nombreuses choses ne pouvaient pas s'acheter en liquide et cela faisait autant de portes qui se refermaient pour elles. Tous ces problèmes lui avaient fait comprendre l'importance de l'argent et l'obsession avait commencé à grandir en elle, comme elle avait grandit en des tas d'autres personnes.

Quand elle menaçait des passants, sa sœur sous forme d'arme en main, elle la voyait se refléter dans leurs yeux à travers la peur, à travers ce bref instant d'hésitation lorsqu'ils devaient sortir leur portefeuille, comme si l'argent avait eu plus de valeur que leur vie. Sûrement, au moment où elle voyait le papier argenté apparaître dans les mains de ses victimes, ses yeux à elle aussi brillaient sous l'éclat obsessif du désir, de l'envie de posséder cette puissance symbolique immortelle.

Ceux qui disaient que l'argent était la source de tous les maux et qu'il n'apportait pas le bonheur étaient généralement ceux qui n'en manquaient pas.

Liz les détestait bien sûr. Tout comme elle détestait l'argent au fond car le fait qu'elle n'en possédait pas était définitivement la source de tous ses maux mais même en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à en obtenir. Il s'agissait de la source de vie, de la fontaine de jouvence de la société que les riches occupaient, confortablement assis au premier rang là où ils pouvaient boire sans se donner de peine tandis que les miséreux au fond les suppliaient d'avoir un peu de bonté.

L'argent était tout et dans la vie, on possédait tout ou rien. Voilà pourquoi Liz était prête s'il le fallait à marcher sur les autres pour atteindre le peu qu'elle pouvait, afin de se sortir elle et sa sœur de la misère.

xxxxxxx

Le premier mot prononcé par un enfant s'avérait en général être "non". La notion de refus s'exprimait très tôt chez les humains puisqu'elle était primordiale pour faire comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient.

Noah, lui, n'en était pas exactement un et les premiers mots qu'ils se rappelait avoir dit tenaient plus du "je veux", "à moi".

Il était né avec une notion de désir, de besoin de posséder profondément encré dans son âme et il en était donc venu à tenter de se compléter en rassemblant autour de lui différents objets avec lesquels il rentrait en résonance. Des œuvres d'art, des créatures puissantes, des objets uniques.

Sa difficulté à créer par lui-même des pièces du même acabit que l'humanité, malgré ses nombreux efforts, l'avait poussé d'avantage encore à vouloir s'accaparer ce qui lui était impossible de modeler.

Noah n'avait presque aucun souvenir d'enfance, ni d'avoir grandi. Son cœur était une coquille vide qui se réchauffait grâce aux trésors, aux artefacts qu'il maintenait près de lui. Souvent, il feuilletait les pages du livre d'Eibon et souriait à la vue de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé. Peu lui importait que l'ouvrage ne porta pas son nom à lui, car c'était Noah qui caressait chaque soir la couverture du livre, Noah qui l'emportait partout avec lui, Noah qui en sortait monts et merveilles dès qu'il le désirait. Autrement dit, le livre et tout ce qu'il symbolisait lui appartenait parce qu'il le possédait.

Le nombre d'objets qu'on pouvait faire rentrer dedans était illimité et pour cette simple raison, il voulait tout y faire tenir. Parce que si son arche avait la capacité de contenir le monde entier, cela signifiait qu'il se devait de la remplir jusqu'au maximum de ses capacités, tout comme il remplissait sa cage thoracique de trésors brillants pour chasser le vide.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait compris que l'univers lui appartenait, puisqu'il possédait l'artefact qui devait le contenir, le préserver. Malheureusement, un bien aussi multiple et précieux contenait plusieurs éléments rebelles et peu enclins à comprendre qu'il était leur maître et digne possesseur.

Il trouvait cette attitude frustrante mais à la fois stimulante ; il s'agissait d'un défi à l'encontre de son avidité et Noah prenait un certain plaisir à exposer sa puissance pour capturer une proie. La difficulté ne faisait que rendre plus précieux ses trésors. Admirer une nouvelle pièce de sa collection après que celle-ci se soit épuisée à le fuir ou le combattre lui procurait une satisfaction rarement égalée par les éléments les plus dociles en sa possession.

Même quand d'autres s'appropriaient les biens qui lui revenaient de droit, Noah ne se fâchait pas. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de continuer à chasser ses trésors et un jour il finirait par tomber dessus comme il l'avait fait pour l'Infusio. Ce qu'il ne pardonnait pas, cependant, c'était qu'on dérangea l'intérieur du livre, de son âme et par dessus tout, le vol d'un objet qui se trouverait dedans.

L'ouvrage faisait partie intégrante de son être et il le transportait partout avec lui pour cette raison mais aussi pour s'assurer que ses précieux artefacts et autres curiosités soient constamment en sécurité, près de lui, là où il pourrait les admirer. Déranger ou dérober une partie de sa collection signifiait nier leur appartenance à sa personne et il n'y avait pas pire crime dans l'univers tout entier que de passer outre son droit de possession. Ces trésors, le monde, étaient à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Quand le petit Shinigami avait tenté de s'enfuir, il avait fulminé d'abord et même eu envie de crier "Non !" mais ensuite, la lumière avait brillé dans la nuit, éclairant les moindres recoins de la forêt et de son âme. Là, il avait comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cherché.

Une fois qu'il aurait enfermé toute la lumière divine du monde dans le livre d'Eibon, lui et lui seul posséderait l'entièreté de ce qu'elle éclairait.


End file.
